


2117

by MA7



Category: Original Work
Genre: Democracy, Future, Multi, Paradise, Peace, Socialism, Technology, Utopia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA7/pseuds/MA7
Summary: In the year 2117 life is perfect and democracy rules supreme. There are no more billionaires, and no more multitudes in poverty that make billionaires possible. Conservatism and right-wing are dirty words and the world is a far better place. America is FINALLY great, not in a Cheeto Hitler racist way but TRULY great.





	1. Chapter 1

2117

Chapter 1

Samantha was still alive, 130 years of life and so thankful to have arrived to see these wonderful times.

The year was 2117 AD and there was no more Republican Party. Well at least, it had been decades since they had last held even a large minority in any branch of federal government. Even in the state elections it was only in the most inbred fringe communities in 5 of the southern states that some fragment of the Republican Party ever got a high minority of the votes. It was a dead party.

In truth it was no longer even a unified party anymore, just a collection of lunatic fringe parties gathered together under the common banner of hatred of the world that had moved on long ago from such outdated political views. What the neonazi party, kkk and alt-right had been 100 years ago, the Republican Party was now, just fringe psychopaths screaming at a world that had completely left them behind.

The United States of America now had two major political parties: the left wing Democrat Party, and the even more left wing Democratic Socialist party. The old generations of voters were dead, everyone now alive was either a millennial or a late 20th century person, and these people now had no one to stop them voting in the best interests of the human race. No one unless you count the very few raging red necks screaming in rage against a world that wasn't listening to them anymore.

The world was a better place now, as much if not more so than 2017 was a better world than 1917 was. The toxic value systems still prevalent in 2017 were now gone and looked back on with horror and condemnation. The world had moved on from the time of grotesque wealth inequality, persecution of LGBT people, racism, faithism, misogyny, Neo feudalism and all other things right wing and despicable.

The world was now truly democratic, the voting citizens held 100 percent of the power and ALL things bowed to the will of the majority. 

The billionaire class was now in 2117 even deader than the aristocratic class had been dead by 2017, the voters had voted these greedy tyrants of old out of existence. A series of progressive political revivals had gotten the newer more sensible generations that now made up the majority deeply interested in the political process and this voting power had been unstoppable. The hundreds of millions of people eligible to vote had taken hold of their democratic rights and the 1 percent were absolutely screwed.

Decades of ever more progressive politics had annihilated the ability of any wealthy individuals to give massive donations to candidates. The new rule was: every registered voter was allowed to donate ONE donation to a candidate each election cycle and it could not exceed 30 dollars (index linked to current value). Breaking this law was a crime and perpetrators were punished to the fullest extent of the law.

Other nations had followed suit, and together the people who made up the collective human race took control of every democratic nation on earth. Those humans who had amassed so much wealth as others languished in poverty now found out that it was the people majority who make all the rules in a democracy, not the bloated rich classes.

The people decided that THEY wanted those billions of dollars to be shared fairly and the people voted accordingly. The 1 percent were powerless to stop the tax legislation passing through the government assemblies and they were compelled by law to cough up every last dime that they didn't need and legally prevented from moving the money to a tax haven. There were no more billionaires after that, never again would so few control so much personal wealth.

100 years of political reform and turmoil had reaped the fruits of utopia, there was no more poverty, no more hunger, no homelessness and free healthcare was universally available to all. The evil tyrants of the past like Donald Trump were ancient history, their living descendants stripped of all unnecessary wealth and deeply ashamed of their rotten ancestors.

Samantha sighed with relief, the good people had finally WON over the evil, the soulless and the selfish. These vile tyrants now lived only in history, a few evil people still lived as evil people alway would, but these evil people had lost all their power. They would never have power again now, the time of autocrats and tyrants was permanently over in all parts of the world worth mentioning.

Samantha stood up and looked around her home. It was a modest and sensible sized unit, one of 4 units in the modular group house she shared with 4 other households. Samantha didn't technically "own" her unit, no one really "owned" anything anymore. The only thing that Samantha "owned" was the right to one vote in every election, this was all that anyone truly owned and this was the most precious thing in the entire UNIVERSE!

The house was relatively new, 3 stories tall including the basement and composed of recycled materials and renewable timber, extremely well insulated, energy efficient, equipped with all the mod cons and self powered by solar panels on the roof and outside walls. A small wind turbine on the roof captured even more power and the unit had abundant battery storage to last through up to a week of very cloudy windless weather.

The technology in the unit was beyond anything Samantha could have imagined 100 years ago, the computer in particular was beyond amazing, smarter than any human who had ever lived. It was built into the fabric of the building and connected to the global cloud to give her the full fruits of 22nd century civilisation.

The unit had high technology beyond anyone's wildest dreams 100 years ago, but it was all extremely efficient and practical, always saving space and power at every opportunity. Almost all water was recycled on site, rain water was collected ruthlessly and all carbon based trash was recycled in the biogas fermenter unit to provide extra power to the local grid in the backup biogas generator out in the garden.

The unit cleaned itself, disposed of it's own trash and did almost all chores without any humans lifting a finger. The robotic systems in the unit used the cloud to amplify their intelligence to godlike levels and could quite easily do all tasks much better than a human could.

Samantha looked at herself in the smart mirror and tried to decide what body she wanted to wear today. She could be any gender, any race, any appearance she wanted if she was patient enough to regrow her bones. It was after all the 22nd century and technology had made huge strides. Samantha decided that she would try a slightly different skin tone and a slightly different face today and she sat down and waited as the micro machines embedded in her tissues changed colour and sculpted her face.

Having the body she wanted today, Samantha decided what name she wanted today. The online records system was so fast that she could change her name every single second if she wished, a name was meaningless, her serial number stayed the same anyway. Samantha thought about it but decided to keep her current name for now, she could change it any time she liked.

Having decided on a body and a name, Samantha decided on what she wanted to wear. She could print out completely new clothes if she wished or simply wear old ones, the 3D printers of 2117 could print out complete fabrics in completed outfits, it took mere minutes. 

She checked the weather outside, it was hot yet again. Global warming had taken its toll before the carbon emissions finally stopped and the temperature was now hotter on average most days. The sea levels had risen with catastrophic consequences, terrible droughts gripped most of the planet and the storms were worse during storm season. It was a hideous 40 degrees Celsius summer day outside, the 8th day above 40 in a row so far!

Samantha decided to wear a bra and panties today, it was too hot to wear a lot of clothes and the ancient ideas of toxic modesty were over. Samantha could even go nude in public if she wished, society had moved on from trying to force other people to dress a certain way.

Samantha's tissue micro machines automatically adjusted to absorb harmful UV light, acting as sunblock. She put on her bra and panties and drank some water before leaving the house. 

Samantha stepped outside into the sweltering heat and found one of the local community driverless taxis already waiting for her, summoned by the computer in her unit. Samantha carried no purse with her, the micro machines in her flesh already functioned as a communications device, wallet and identification. She had a handkerchief tucked away inside her bra and couldn't really think of anything else she needed to bring.

Samantha got in the taxi and put on her seatbelt. The taxi left as soon as she was belted in and already knew where to take her. 

The taxi was a free service for everyone in the community, a local community automated factory produced them constantly as needed, using local materials as much as possible. The factory and the taxis were all owned by the local government council and paid for out of taxes. 

The taxi was electric and connected to the local traffic network cloud. It moved almost silently and was in perfect coordination with other automated vehicles to avoid traffic jams or wasted time. Samantha relaxed in the seat enjoying the air conditioning and watched the buildings and wind turbines flash past on her way to volunteer work.

Within minutes Samantha arrived at her destination and she disembarked out into the sweltering heat outside once more. The taxi sped away to pick up the next person booked on the cloud and Samantha frantically got inside away from the worst of the summer heat.

The building was a skyscraper covered all over in solar panels and having a massive wind turbine on the roof. Surplus power from the entire community fed into this building and many others like it, providing for it's above average power needs. Samantha and hundreds of other people congregated in the lobby to start their volunteer shifts, working to better themselves and their fellow creatures.

In 2117 there was 100 percent human unemployment for paid work. Machines, robots and computers could do any profitable task quicker, better, cheaper and more efficiently than even the most skilled human could, including all service industry tasks, creative tasks, imagination, anything! Humans are not special at all and computers simply outperformed them in everything.

The only sources of wealth were owned resources like land and mineral resources that the rich had formerly controlled, but the voters had taken these off the rich and claimed everything for the voters as a whole. The government now controlled everything and the voters controlled the government. The only jobs that humans could now do (apart from being politicians) was voluntary work, they simply couldn't compete in generating profit.

Samantha thought about this. No, she DID have paid work: she was a professional voter! As the country had become all consumingly democratic, the government had expanded to the point where every single voter was a part of government business and got an equal share in the national wealth. Everyone got given money, housing and all sorts of other things, because everyone VOTED to get these things, they had collectively taken control.

***

Samantha was tired but satisfied after completing her volunteer work shift. She had spent 4 hours tending to local parks and gardens alongside hundreds of other people just for something to do. The people were not lazy, there was just no profitable work left for humans to do in 2117.

The skyscraper she had been in was a local hydroponic garden, producing edible crops in stacked hydroponic shelves in 50 of the floors in the massive building. It was surrounded by local parklands as well as similar hydroponic skyscrapers, all of it lovingly tended to by armies of volunteers as well as by much more capable automated systems. The humans mostly just got in the way of the superb gardening robots, more of a hindrance than a help, but the robots still met production quotas so tolerated the enthusiastic "help" from the humans.

Samantha's community was 100 percent food independent from it's hydroponic skyscrapers and parks, and 100 percent power independent as well. It imported very little, ruthlessly recycled absolutely everything and exported very little as well. It was completely indefinitely sustainable, manufacturing everything locally from local resources and no drain on the national economy.

Most of the democratic world in 2117 was made up of completely self sustaining communities like this, mostly in sprawling green cities. 

With the global droughts, traditional farming methods were no longer economically viable. Water had to be artificially provided to water the crops, pumped for hundreds of miles from coastal areas that used electricity to desalinate sea water, and this was very expensive.

It was far more water economical to grow plants in intensive controlled environments that recycled every last drop of water, hydroponic gardens with concentrated carbon dioxide levels and extremely bright high efficiency lights to let the genetically modified crops grow much much faster than crops on the ground outside. This way, in the rare occasions when it did actually rain the rain water could be recycled to last for years if necessary until the next time it rained.

The hydroponic skyscrapers were carefully calibrated to produce exactly enough food to meet demand without waste, and this food was available free of charge. The outside parks used extremely hardly drought resistant plants, as did the gardens in every residential yard area, getting sufficient water from the dew each morning. The trees in these parks and gardens provided all the wood needed for local construction, pulped and reconstituted to form the structural materials as required.

Samantha visited one of the community indoor swimming pools to cool off after working outside in the hot park, skinny dipping as no one cared about public nudity anymore. 

The water felt gloriously cool on her overheated body, cooling her down wonderfully.

Even after 130 years of life Samantha looked physically like a 21 year old, and had the perfect health to match. The metabolic disorder that was the ageing process had long ago been effectively treated, forever ending the misery and suffering of the slow decay that had previously afflicted the entire human race with indignity and death. No one got frail with age anymore unless they chose to, indefinite life and youth was now universally available in all democratic countries to all citizens and residents free of charge.

Samantha looked stunningly beautiful as she splashed around in the pool, EVERYONE looked stunningly beautiful now if they chose to, physical form was completely self determined now! No longer was the human race bound by arbitrary physical forms, no longer did anyone suffer from body dysphoria.

Words like "ugly" as personal body adjectives were now meaningless, if you looked a certain way then that was only because you CHOSE to look that way now.

Samantha got out of the pool and dried her long hair with a towel provided by a robot attendant. Her naked body was on display to everyone but no one even reacted to the sight of it, rape and sexual assault was almost absolutely unheard of since the advent of shape shifting sex robots, sex was so completely available from robots that all would be rapists were already perpetually too sexed out to bother a human victim.

Samantha got dressed in her bra and panties and exited the building to get in a taxi that was already waiting for her to take her home. She got in the vehicle and had a quick nap on the short trip home.

***

Samantha's unit was immaculately clean when she got out of the shower, the robots had done all the chores so quickly and quietly that Samantha hadn't even noticed them as she showered! It never ceased to amaze her just how well the robots did everything!

Samantha dried herself off, deodorised herself and sat naked in the freshly cleaned lounge chair. She had no need of clothing in this heat, her current bust size did not require the support of a bra and putting something on would just create more washing that would waste power. The chair itself would be cleaned and sterilised the moment she got up, so even hygiene factors didn't compelled her to wear clothes.

Samantha was just about to think of doing something when the door to her unit opened and her spouse of over 100 years walked into the unit.

"Hey you, how was volunteer work?" Asked the spouse.

The spouse's name and gender changed completely on a whim, and was currently androgynous with no clear physical gender. At the moment their name was Kendra, but this was not their birth name and could change at any time. Only the serial number remained the same over time.

"It was stinking hot Kendra, I had to cool off in the pool afterwards. How was your doctoral studies today?" Samantha replied happily.

"Poor darling. My study is hitting a rut, I need to run the tests again." Kendra said with a sigh.

Samantha got up and gave Kendra a cuddle but it was too hot to cuddle for long. Samantha disengaged from the cuddle and the unit computer detected the uncomfortable body temperature elevation and increased the power to the air conditioning.

The married couple chatted and potted about the unit the way extremely long term couples do. Samantha and Kendra were part of the oldest living generations, the ones from the time when marriage between humans was a regular thing, almost no one got married anymore.

With the profusion of full total sense immersion virtual reality, artificial intelligence romantic companions and ubiquitous sex robots, the human race had largely moved away from the mess and stress of sexual relationships with other humans. Indeed why bother with so much stress and bother when you can have any number of perfect 100 percent compatible super intelligent artificial lovers who always consent, never fight with you, and are always into exactly the same stuff as you are?

The human individuals never suffered from romantic loneliness anymore, were always completely satisfied emotionally, socially and sexually. The artificial lovers were perfect in every way, and perfectly capable of emulating all human emotions including love. They lacked true sentience and true free will, so there was no ethical issues with doing anything you liked to them, they existed solely to meet the needs of their human lovers.

Very few people ever died anymore, and as a result, every new child born represented an eternal increase in the population. Humans still retained the ability to reproduce if they wished, but very few did anymore. "Irresponsible breeding" was considered a grossly selfish act and most people were altruistic enough to refrain from breeding.

Samantha and Kendra had given birth to two children almost 100 years ago, back when it was still socially acceptable to breed, and had stayed together raising the children through the economic nightmare decades before democracy finally liberated the world from capitalism, those had been HARD times, very dark times.

The relationship between Samantha and Kendra was now mostly just platonic companionship, they were both very different individuals and not sexually very compatible. Artificial lovers provided all their sexual and romantic needs, the pair were married in title but not "fleshy" with each other.

Kendra had spent the long years in constant study, always wishing to be learning something new every single moment and unable to be still. She had more study qualifications than she knew what to do with and learned things that had long been known to humans, simply for the pleasure of learning it herself.

Samantha was in many ways the polar opposite of this constant motion. Samantha liked stillness and peace, she liked a quiet place of calm to read and learn from a distance, never hands on in the chaos the way that Kendra liked. Over the years these polar opposites had learned to exist together by mostly doing their own things with the company of their artificial lovers and companions. 

They had separate bedrooms and limited physical affection with each other, but had wild and satisfying sex lives with their own artificial lovers. They each had an entire harem of AI lovers in their bedrooms and online, and the walls were all heavily soundproofed to muffle the very loud lovemaking activities.

Samantha in particular had a very large harem of shape shifting robots, a few of the robots we're currently standing in the corner of the room on standby in case they were needed.

Kendra summoned her own artificial companions and chatted happily to the perfectly attendant robots about her day and her feelings. Samantha listened with vague interest before summoning her own companions to spend some quality time, life really was perfect!

***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (2117)

Samantha listened to the news headlines, there were a number of interesting stories.

The biggest story was the backwater dictatorship nation of Madeupia declaring war on the USA. The dictator had even fired nuclear weapons at the United States mainland!

President John Smith of the USA did not reciprocate with the declaration of war, expressing that the United States remains committed to world peace and would not enter into a state of war unless the United Nations democratically voted in favour of such a course of action.

The nuclear weapons were shot down as soon as they left Madeupia airspace and the United States significantly increased it's food and medical aid to the civilians of Madeupia in response to the unprovoked attack.

"We the American people will not be deterred in offering the hand of friendship to our distant earthly neighbours, no matter how many weapons they launch at us. To quote Jesus Christ, 'if someone strikes you on the one cheek, turn the other cheek as well'. Church and state may be utterly separate, but the wisdom of great quotes like this is not lost on us. If only the supposedly Christian America of 100 years ago had actually followed the words of the Jesus they claimed to worship then the world could have been spared decades of unnecessary war before the great democratic revolution began." President John Smith said in a speech.

Samantha applauded the President's response, it was the voice of wisdom and humanity, the voice of a good person who does not cease being good just because others are not good.

"Should we not simply invade Madeupia and give the people democracy?" A robotic reporter asked the president.

"That is for the United Nations to decide by a collective vote. The great fully democratic countries of China and Russia, Saudi Arabia, North Korea and Syria all show that given enough time and patience, countries will naturally mature into democracies by their own internal pressures. Madeupia is a bankrupt poverty stricken place far behind the rest of the world and the people of Madeupia are gaining their own momentum to overthrow the dictator. Unless the United Nations decides otherwise, we will simply keep supplying aid and friendship to the people of Madeupia until they collectively decide to oust the dictator from power on their own." President John Smith replied.

The President personally answered every single question openly, honestly and fully without any deflection of questions and without trying to spin what he said. He had nothing to hide and he spoke openly as a person with nothing to hide speaks. No matter how difficult the question, no matter how the answers might undermine his own best interests if he answered honestly, president John Smith answered absolutely all questions with unwavering honesty and eagerness to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

In other news the president warmly welcomed 100,000 new illegal immigrants into the United States with open arms, offering every single one of them permanent residency to the United States and opening the way for them to apply to become full voting citizens in 5 years time if they wished. The United States and indeed all democratic countries in 2117 warmly welcomed all immigrants and even cried out for them to come and add their unique cultural diversity to the civilised world.

The border walls around USA were all ripped down and absolutely anyone could just walk across borders as they saw fit. In particular refugees from troubled countries were enthusiastically welcomed, with all travel expenses and arrangements provided free of charge to all human beings regardless of origin. All human beings were welcomed to come and live here if they wished.

This story related to the third story of the day, an Islamic extremist immigrant had attempted unsuccessfully to kill masses of people in a public place in a terrorist attack.

109 year old Muhammad Bin Laden had traveled on foot to the Houston Transgender celebration gardens, carrying an ancient AK-47 assault rifle and a backpack full of explosives. The moment that he even left his house he was secretly surrounded by silent police robots that used perfect optical active camouflage to be invisible in plane sight all around him.

The garden had been evacuated of all humans before Muhammad Bin Laden arrived and bullet proof robots disguised as humans congregated in the park to provide targets for him to waste his ammunition on. The suspect had arrived at the garden and emptied every bullet he had into the robotic fake humans while microscopic police robots very discretely disarmed the bomb in his backpack, rendering the explosives chemically inert by adding new chemicals to the mixture.

The suspect ran out of bullets and then tried to detonate the now useless bomb. The fake human robots then rose to their feet and showed their true forms, and the invisible police robots dropped their active camouflage and had a long talk with Muhammad Bin Laden about his actions.

Mr Bin Laden had caused very slight damage to the garden but otherwise his bullets had had no effect whatsoever and he was not given any criminal charges. Mr Bin Laden spent hours talking to specially designed empathy robots about his motives and the empathy robots calmed him down and made him feel better about everything.

Mr Bin Laden was now booked in to receive long term holistic treatment for the underlying psychological problems behind his behaviour and he was already on the road to recovery. 

In a statement the President said: "Muhammad Bin Laden clearly has a lot of problems and needs serious help to get his life on track. I call on all of us to have love and compassion for this very troubled man. No one who is in possession of their full faculties attempts this kind of act, and with proper treatment and time Mr Bin Laden will regain his faculties and become a loved and valued member of society. Mr Bin Laden is applying for citizenship and the government sees no reason to prevent him becoming a full citizen and voter in all elections."

Samantha smiled, the world had come such a long way from the days of Trumplethinskin and his belligerent insane right wing lunacy. If a hundred years ago a person called Muhammad Bin Laden had tried to shoot up a public place he would have been gunned down with impunity and have millions of right wing nutters praising his death! The right wing were of course mentally troubled themselves, no perfectly sane person hates their neighbours or celebrates when a deeply troubled individual gets gunned down without a trial.

America was now a great country, it had taken a long time, long LONG after Trump left office, but eventually America became great for the FIRST time. The stupid slogan of "makes America great AGAIN" had been a lie by its very nature, America had NEVER been great in its entire history up to that point!

No longer were people shot by police for being black, no longer were the people oppressed and executed with impunity by moronic human police who shot first and asked questions later. The robot police officers never made errors, never slipped up, never did anything unethical. The robots of the current model had never EVER killed ANYONE. All suspects without exception were apprehended with nonlethal force, and all were rehabilitated if possible rather than incarcerated.

Incarceration was now limited to political corruption or exploiting power and authority to the detriment of others. The slightest hint of corruption in a president now carried automatic impeachment proceedings and lengthy jail time under the Donald Trump hindering act introduced after the term of that great tyrannical malignant narcissist.

Ever since the Tangerine Rasputin had gotten his orange backside out of the White House, measures had been put in place to ensure the automatic impeachment and criminal incarnation of any future sitting president who was even half as obviously corrupt as Cheeto Hitler was. Never again would a president get away with obstruction of justice, openly violating the emoluments clause of the constitution, sharing classified military secrets on social media, attempting to intimidate the FBI and embarrassing the entire country every day in front of the rest of the world.

The only people who ever had lengthy jail terms as a form of actual punishment were Trump-like politicians, the majority did not hesitate to have such despicable human beings thrown in jail where they belonged. Murderers and other very bad criminals were separated from other humans if necessary, but this was more of a rehabilitation rather than an actual punishment the way it was for the Trumps of the country.

***


End file.
